1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a time apparatus and, more particularly, to a time apparatus which functions as a watch and/or stopwatch, and a glove provided with such time apparatus, for use of autocycle riders, car drivers, marathon athletes, jogging runners, skiers, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the even where a marathon athlete for example, checks time, he manipulates his stop watch type wrist watch at start and goal by his hand the watch is not weared. If he wishes to check lap time during running, he has to move his hand to that wearing the watch so as to manipulate the watch button. This situation is not preferable since his energy is not concentrated to running.
Autocycle riders and car drivers may wish to see wrist watches to see time or to check time spent. But it is difficult or dangerous to do so during riding. If riders wear drivers' gloves, watches may be covered by the gloves and the watches cannot be seen without rolling us the ends of gloves, and the riders are unable to roll up the ends during riding. Further, riders cannot check lap time spent for a certain distance by themselves without the help of co-riders.